


Forfeits

by Nary



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets, Dare, Gambling, Multi, Objectification, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee should have known better than to bet against Kara at anything, let alone triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeits

Lee should have known better than to bet against Kara at anything, let alone triad. She'd had a full major when he and Sam had both thought she was bluffing, and she'd taken them to the cleaners. Playing for cubits was more or less pointless these days, so they'd been playing for forfeits instead, and, as he should probably have foreseen, Kara had taken the pot.

She tapped a finger on her chin, pretending to ponder what she was going to make them do. Lee already had visions of them waiting on her hand and foot, bringing her drinks and cigars. She'd gloat, but it wouldn't be so bad... maybe...

"Pyramid," she said at last. "I'm going to watch you two play pyramid..."

Sam blinked, looking relieved. "That's all?"

"…naked."

Lee grimaced. "I haven't played pyramid in ages, and Sam's a frakking professional, it's hardly fair."

Sam stared at him. "Is that seriously the worst part of this for you? That you're going to get your ass handed to you?"

"There will be asses, oh yes," Kara chortled. "And hands. And grappling. And I might just decide to record it for posterity."

"Do you ever feel like you're being objectified?" Lee asked Sam, resigning himself to his fate.

"Sure," Sam grinned. "But at least I'm not the one who's going to be the naked pyramid _loser_."


End file.
